Suspicion as an Artform
by northern.grunge
Summary: Author of “Lying as an Artform”. No one gained my trust easily. Not even the man I love. In fact, he's the only person, save my mother who ever deserved my trust. Because he was the only one who saw my heart, and never broke it. Non-mushy, follows Alice.
1. Mistrust

Suspicion as an Artform

-From the author of "Lying as an Artform". No one gained my trust easily. Not even the man I love. In fact, he's still the only person, save my mother who ever deserved my trust. Because he was the only one who saw my heart, and never broke it. Non-mushy, follows Alice from start to finish.-

* * *

Author's Note: May I just say, it's almost physically painful to write this one with such slander toward Hatter's good name. But please know, it's in everyone's best interest. And when the time is right this will get slightly mushy :) Expect a good amount of detail on how beautiful Hatter is..... later. Right now it just wouldn't make sense though would it? So enjoy the **almost** cynical view of our Hatter from the eyes of his love. :)

* * *

Alice

_Mistrust_

* * *

I had always been able to hide my emotions from the world. I suppose this made me the ultimate actress. My longing for internal privacy started just over ten years ago. March 23rd exactly. The day when the only male influence in my life disappeared. I was hurt, torn apart in fact, but... I never let Mom see me cry. I have often thought that if only I had opened up at the time and actually gotten over his disappearance, I would've let Jack into my life and changed the course of my personal history forever.

I loved Jack, but I didn't trust him completely. I couldn't, we had only just met. When he offered the ring I closed up and wouldn't let him come near me again. But, giving me further reason to not trust him, he slipped the ring in my pocket. After getting over the initial indignance of the man I'd just kicked out getting his hand that close to my arse, I chased after him, falling through the looking glass.

* **** *

My ice cold dress hung on me uncomfortably and my clingy wet tights were murder. I wasn't in the most friendly of moods when I found myself at the mercy of a disgusting long-haired man and his cohort in the bright white, grassy office space.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" An annoyingly nasal voice asked casually from it's hiding place behind a white swivel chair. I wouldn't accept a smile from this strange place, much less a drink.

"No, thank you. Who are you?"

"A friend, I hope." The man turned around to face me. The hint of some sort of a mustache decorated his face, his tangled mass of dark hair stuck up in all directions underneath an ancient looking hat. He wore a red silk shirt with a cheap-looking pattern, a tan leather jacket that matched his hat, and strange purple pants. He had the look of a sleazy conman, the only thing that kept me from ditching right then was his eyes. They seemed rather innocent...

"See?" The dirty sewer-man unwrapped the reeking bandana that he had tightened around my unwilling arm, revealing the grotesque plant-like tattoo.

"How'd you break out of the scarab?" Scarab? I hadn't thought of the flying machine as a scarab, but it did bear some resemblance to a beetle.

"What the beetle thing?"

"Uh." He confirmed rudely.

"Well I used my hairpin and-"

"Fell." The disrespecting man interrupted me.

"Huh. As you can see I'm drenched." He turned around and affirmed what I had said. "Look, this place… where-_what_ is it?" _I must've been drugged_. I thought. It was the only reasonable explanation. But I realized how aware I was of my surroundings, how very cold my damp clothes felt and the reek cascading off of the walking sewer next to me, this had to be reality.

"Oh, Wonderland." He remarked, acting as if I should already know. And I saw it again, the brilliant innocence that was usually hidden under eyeliner and a teasing front.

"That's a story... in a kid's book." I thought back to Lewis Carroll's classic. Alice in Wonderland. The only reason I really enjoyed that book when I was little was because my father told me it was written about me. When I was old enough to know that it was just a coincidence that the book's heroine had my name I looked at the book differently. It's odd characters and non-existent plot did not particularly appealed to my tastes any longer.

"Does this look like a kid's story to you?" Was the man's simple answer.

"No…" It was more comparable to a nightmare I'd had long ago.

"It's changed a lot since then." Since when?

"Oh, so you're saying that it was real?" Possibly insane, this guy's card was marked.

"You oysters don't know how to find us so-excuse me-" I tried to back away but he grabbed my arm, using a magnifying glass to get a better view of the ferny marking. "you tell yourselves we don't exist and quite frankly… we'd like to keep it that way."

"Why am I an oyster? Wh-this?" I gestured to the green mark that apparently classified me as an "oyster" in his mind.

"That's no' gonna come off. Sorry!" I did not appreciate this guy's humor. "Only people from your world turn green when they're by the light. It's the suit's way of branding their catch and they call you oysters because of the shinny little pearls that you all carry inside." At least he was explaining something.

"What do you mean, pearls?"

"She's Alice," The distasteful man stopped him from answering "Tell him who you are!"

"Really?" he circled me like I was a piece of meat, I remained stony, not letting out the slightest hint of emotion. The cleaner man wrapped a reluctant arm around the dirty one. "Ratty here, thinks you're Alice. Of legend."

"Who?" This was all some strange coincidence... there are no legends connected with my name.

"The last-um" He, to my relief, released 'Ratty'. "the last time a girl called Alice came here, from your world, she brought down a whole house of cards. Oh yeah." He got so close I could smell his breath, it was not unpleasant, almost sweet from all the tea he consumed, but I still didn't want it near me. I held a strong gaze ahead of me. "Made quite an impression. Although it was 150 years ago-it can't be the same girl, oysters don't even live that long."

"I still want a good price." Price? He was supposed to be helping me.

"Hey, wait a minute! I am not for sale." The tea-drinker held up a hand to stop me, then made a gesture towards Ratty that made me doubt his status as "cohort". He stalked off to a shelf that held illuminated bottles of some sort of colored water.

"Not on the grass." he called without even turning around to see Ratty move. His over-awareness bothered me, I had the feeling that he was picking up on things I didn't wan him to know. "Here we are!" he chose a pink bottle and skirted around the desk, acting like he was a show-man in a commercial. "Pink nectar. Filled with the thrill of human excitement. 50 oysters were drained of every last drop of hullabaloo so that you, Ratty, could taste what it feels like to win just once. Warning! Don't take it on an empty stomach and only one tiny drop at a time or the experience might burst your shriveled up little heart. Got it?" Drained? What was he talking about? He was dangerous, I could tell from the start.

"Got it." The sewer-man reached greedily for the pink liquid.

"Good. Go." Ratty hurried off, clutching to the bottle like it was a million dollars. The other man sniffed the hand that had come in contact with Ratty.

"He really smells…"

"Oysters were drained? What do you mean drained?" I tried not to sound too interested, but I think it came across more as fear and he directly and bluntly changed the subject.

"Ratty tells me you're looking for someone." I didn't want this guy's help, but I knew I probably needed it.

"His name is Jack Chase. He was taken by a man with a white rabbit on his lapel." The man sat down to his tea, not allowing me to see his reactions.

"I see. Hm." He was deciding how much to tell me. I had a hunch that he knew exactly where Jack was. "The White Rabbit is an organization controlled by the suits. They travel back and forth, through the looking glass and… banish people from your world to ours."

"Why?" He talked about the suits as if he didn't support what they were doing. I held on to the hope that I had judged him wrong and he might have a bit of a heart.

"To use. In the cassino."

"Use?" he certainly had no trouble with bluntness.

"Did I say 'use'? I-slip of the tongue, they're fine. You know, they keep 'em… alive and… moderately happy." It didn't matter if he was happy, just as long as he was alive. If I could only find out where this casino was, I would ditch this guy and leave him to enjoy his tea and bottled Excitement.

"How do I get to this casino?" I doubted he would answer me straight. He seemed to like to avoid important questions.

"That's the thing! You don't. Way too dangerous." Like I thought, no straight answers. I didn't care if it was dangerous, I could slip in. I was going to ask him again, but he continued. "But, I know some people who know some… well other people, if you know what I mean. It's one of the privileges of running a tea shop." He had progressively gotten closer to me, ending by popping the "p" in my face. I flinched, unwillingly. His smiled for a second, stopping when he realized I wasn't smiling. "Lighten up." _I'm searching for my kidnapped ex-boyfriend,_ I thought, _I have nothing to be light about! _He stalked away and threw open a set of glass doors in a wardrobe that held tightly packed coats.

"Tada!" He smiled over his shoulder as he presented the coats, he picked out a heavy looking dark purple number. "You should wear this." I wasn't sure what he meant by giving me a coat, if he thought I was staying with him he was truly mad. "It'll cover the glow… and stop you from catching a cold." It sounded as if he actually cared, it was kind of him to offer, but I knew he would want something in return.

"I have a little money. But I understand you don't use that here."

"Pieces of paper? Pointless." Alright then, I was essentially broke for as long as I stayed here. Nothing comes for free, so I needed to get Jack and leave as soon as I could.

"Then why would you help me?"

"Do I need a reason to help a pretty girl in a very wet dress?" I turned around to see if he was for real. Was he honestly just checking me out? Well, in that case it'd be a shame to put on the jacket and risk covering up the eye-candy. "Oh I see… you don't trust me. Fine!" he tossed the coat onto a nearby couch "I am genuinely hurt. You know why they call me Hatter?" Hatter, oh lord... he was mad, I thought. I didn't see what his nickname had to do with my trusting him though. If anything it made me trust him less.

"Because you wear a hat?" It was slightly obvious, but I had a feeling I was about to be told I was incorrect.

" No…" It looked like he was actually considering my answer. "because I'm always there when they 'pass the hat', so to speak. Philanthropy, generosity, I mean you can call it what you will it's who I am! And right now, looking at you there there's nothing I want more than to help you find…"

"Jack." I offered.

"Jack! And return you back to your charming world of children's stories." it didn't make sense that he would want to help me "just because". And his charming little comment about my clinging dress was not helping his lie.

"I don't believe you." I wouldn't give him an inch. He was mad, after all.

"I know what you're thinking. If I'm the frying pan than that out there-" He pointed "is the fire. I'll be square with you. I know people who like to help your kind. And if every once in awhile I scratch their back…" He waited for me to answer again.

"They'll scratch yours." I was starting to wonder if this wasn't some psychology trick- getting me to finish his sentences would make me start to trust him. It made sense, but then again... 'Wonderlanders' weren't sensible.

"Precisely. Lot 'a scratching!" Fine. I'd put on the coat.... but the minute he started feeling me up I would bolt. This was not a particularly ideal situation.

"Do try to keep up." He opened the wall, there was a well-hidden door there that I hadn't noticed. _He must taking me to these "people",_ I figured. At the very least I'd be able to learn my way around Wonderland... but there was always the possibility that the "people" would help. I resigned myself to that possibility and followed him outside.

* * *

Author's note: It is nice, getting to use more prose and eloquent speech. I figured Hatter wouldn't be thinking in prose and similes and metaphors as most human females often do. So, although I will miss Hatter's head dreadfully, at least I can now add some good old-fashioned romanticism. I do hope you will enjoy this as much as "Lying as an Artform". :D After Alice I'm thinking "Insanity as an Artform" Charlies POV! Lol, wouldn't_ that_ be a trip?


	2. Hatter had a Heart

Author's Note: Here's a short little filler for you :) It has two scenes that weren't in Lying as an Artform. Enjoy! You're all so clever and pretty.

* * *

Alice

_Hatter had a Heart_

* * *

Unenthusiasticly, I allowed the Hatter to lead me down a sturdy metal ladder. The rungs were so frigid from constant exposure to the wind that they numbed my already cold fingers. My captor climbed down quickly with a practiced skill. I concluded that he had probably gone this way multiple times before.

I was almost to the bottom, focusing on trying to prize my bloodless fingers off each rung carefully and not slipping, when two hands tightly encircled my waist. I was shocked that such thin arms could lift me as easily as they had._ Does this count as "feeling me up"?_ I wondered. Hatter set me down in front of him. He looked as if he were considering the mysteries of the universe and his overwhelming chocolate colored eyes held mine.

"Thank you." I said, trying my hardest not to be intimidated by his intense stare, I had to look down to be rid of it.

When one looks down, one expects to see the solid ground that their feet are undoubtedly standing on... what I found was a short ledge of gray/green grass and a disturbingly steep drop. I backed away and grasped for the safety of the frozen ladder, not able to tear my eyes away from the lack of land in front of me.

"What's the matter?" His accent blurred the words into one smooth string.

"I got a thing about heights." I paused, hoping that my shaky breathing wasn't obvious "Why couldn't you guys build the city on the ground?"

"Look at me." I heard his voice from a distance, I couldn't shake the fear that gripped me. "Alice." I wavered, he said my name so carefully as he reached out his hand. My fear grudgingly allowed me to glance at his hand, then up his arm to his face. His expression startled me, it was still troubled but more gentle than before. My eyes quickly flicked away and onto his hand again. I released the ladder with one hand and held his. It was warmer than the ladder.

"Try not to look down. Ok?" He backed me away from the ladder slowly, the entire time holding that uncomfortable gaze.

* *** *

Hatter brought me to a palace of a place. I wasn't sure if it was underground or not, but from the hundreds of levels we had descended to get there I figured it probably was. Our escorts were an extremely frazzled Scottish lady with a bulky gun and an older man who reminded me of a war veteran.

"Where are we?" I gawked at the beautiful room. We were on a balcony that surrounded the main floor. The whole building radiated a beautiful golden light, ornate Corinthian-style designs decorated pillars and walls.

"The Great Library." I imagined the romanticized capital "g" and "l" in "Great Library". "There's 5,000 years of history hidden here. Art, literature, law. Rescued when the Queen of Hearts seized power. She'd like nothing more than to see this burn to nothin'." I paused to glance at the books, stacked higher than some houses. Something caught my eye, people bustled below in between mountains of leather-bound pages. They looked like ants scurrying over ant hills. Hatter saw that I had stopped walking and followed my gaze toward a small cluster of people. He leaned on the golden railing which I had carefully avoided.

"Refugees. Those who don't want to be a part of the Queen's word of instant gratification. We give them shelter and try to feed them the best we can but, it is dangerous. If the Queen found out they wouldn't stand a chance." I wasn't sure how something so large and beautiful could be kept hidden. At that moment I looked him over again. It was possible that my initial assessment of him had been wrong. Perhaps he had a heart after all.


	3. Between Me and the Gun

Alice

_Between Me and the Gun_

* * *

I had started to see Hatter as a generally good person, someone who I could eventually learn to trust. Until he said it. "I want my usually cut, up front." That was why he brought me here. Not because he cared about the people fighting in the resistance, but because he wanted money. And now, now he was expecting _me _to pay Dodo? I panicked silently; I didn't have any "Wonderland" currency, hell I didn't even know what it was!

"Show him the rock Alice." I was taken aback,

"What?"

"The ring on your finger." When had he noticed? I thought back to his display of over-awareness at the tea shop. In the right situation that could be helpful, but now it just worried me.

"Wha-? That is off limits" It was the only thing I had to barter with here apparently, it would not be whisked away this quickly.

"It's all you have Alice." Hatter turned his attention away from the strange leather-clad man and pleaded with me. Dodo took advantage, seizing my arm in order to inspect the ring.

"No." I protested, but it was too late. Dodo had seen the stone.

"That's not possible." He looked terrified, or excited I wasn't sure which, but a sparkle gleamed in his small eyes.

"Where did you get it?"

"It's none of your business. It's not for sale." A greediness consumed Dodo and it didn't look like my answer would be sufficient for him.

"_Where did you get it_?" I couldn't see why it mattered. I backed up a bit, terrified by his ferocity.

"W-what is it?" Hatter asked, he looked slightly worried which calmed me a bit. At least he wasn't after it too.

"Your oyster is wearing the Stone of Wonderland." _His_ oyster? Dodo had it wrong, I wasn't owned by anyone.

"That's impossible…" Hatter turned on me, alright, maybe he was after it. No one in this room would help me, I'd have to help myself.

"I'm never wrong." They were advancing, backing me up into a corner. As long as I kept my head I could fight my way out. I could bring Dodo down with one well-aimed kick. Hatter on the other hand, he was stronger. I rapidly planned possible attack strategies.

"Where did you get it Alice?" I glared at Hatter, how could he have turned on me? I thought he was going to help me, and now that he knew that this ring held the 'Stone of Wonderland' he would do anything to get his hands on it. I could trust no one here.

"Jack gave it to me."

"Jack?" Dodo echoed, he obviously hadn't been paying much attention when I told him who we were rescuing.

"Jack Chase. The guy we're looking for." of course, it didn't look like there would be any 'we' involved. I certainly wasn't going with either of these guys.

"Well where did he get it?"

"I don't know!" I lost my cool, this interrogation would have to stop, I had no more answers.

"_Give it to me_!" He demanded greedily.

"_No!_" I stayed adamant, I couldn't give in.

"Take her out." And he walked away. At this point Hatter's eyes widened and for a second and he had the unmistakable look of someone who had just woken up from being hypnotized.

"Are you crazy?" I shouted as the frazzled lady lifted her gun to fire. She didn't look like the kind of person that would shoot, but still, I didn't much like being aimed at.

"Stop! Just…wait." Hatter held up a hand and stepped in front of me. If she did shoot he would be hit instead. I was almost sorry for thinking he was my enemy, he might have been selfish but he at least had some sense of morals. I realized I had no idea what anyone's true intentions were here, that's what made Wonderland so unbearable.

"You're in way over your head, Hatter." Dodo had backed away from us, leaving the little Scottish lady to finish what he had started.

"Just give me one second to talk to her. Ok?" Hatter tried to calm them down, but Dodo pulled out a smaller gun, which he aimed subtly at Hatter. He would shoot, I'd seen people shoot a gun at another human being before-they got a certain look in their eyes that told you they were serious. And Hatter stood between me and the gun.

"It controls the looking glass. You know that." he began backing Hatter up, bringing the deadly weapon closer and closer.

"Calm down. Put the gun away, I'm sure we can all get what we want here." No way, I had set my mind on keeping the ring safely on my finger.

"Look no one is getting this ring." He glanced back at me with a worried expression and I realized that he was bluffing and I had just ruined it. It was true, without the guns pointed at us our escape would be much safer. I kept my mouth shut after that.

"I've been waiting years for a break like this and now it falls into our laps." I couldn't believe how important this ring was. And if it was important to the Resistance, then it would also be important to the Suits, or the White Rabbits- I had forgotten which one was currently holding Jack captive. The ring was essential then, essential to getting Jack safely away from this dreadful place.

"Stop waving that thing around. You're scaring everyone!" Again Hatter caught my eye. It was incredible the change he went through with a gun pointed at his chest. Only about an hour before he was such an intimidating and dark figure and now he was a scared, young man nervously searching for an angle.

"If we can return the oysters back to their world maybe we can save ours." Dodo had snapped, his eyes shined with a momentary blissful insanity.

"Just put the gun down!"

"Think about it, the Queen reduced to mopping floors. It'll be just like the old days. Justice. Reason. And the rule of law." I flinched as Dodo thrust the gun closer to Hatter, but he didn't shoot.

"Stop this!" Hatter grabbed the gun, but he was a second too slow and Dodo pulled the trigger.

"Hatter!" I screamed. Hatter was flung backwards. His limp body smashed against a bookshelf by the force of the tiny bullet that had ripped through his shoulder. If he was alive he was bound to have a concussion and probably would never use his left arm again.

"You shot Hatter!" Came the anxious Scottish accent.

"We don't need him anymore. The ring is our ticket out of here." He was distracted. I grabbed his arm and put him to the floor, staying as far away as possible from the gun.

There was no time to mourn Hatter, I had to escape. So I ran to the bus-lift, checking behind me to be sure Dodo wasn't following. I heard another gun shot and wondered painfully who else was dead. I reached the bus lift, realizing that I had no idea how it ran. I pulled levers and pushed buttons but nothing happened, the controls were falling apart. In an instant Dodo was up and barreling after me. I tried to think, what could I possibly do if he got here before I started the lift? I had no answer. Thankfully, I didn't need one.

"Hatter!" Like a hero from a storybook he raced behind Dodo and tackled him to the carpet, buying me time.

"Hit the blue button!" Hatter shouted to me, giving Dodo a chance to throw him against a corner. I cringed at the crack that resulted from Hatter's spine hitting the sharp edge. It only took me a second to find the button. I was sure it hadn't been there seconds before.

"Go Alice, hurry up and push the blue button!" I looked towards the brawl in the hallway, wondering if I should wait for Hatter. He wrestled Dodo off of him and threw him into a pillar. He drew back his right fist and hurtled it at Dodo's head, which ducked just in time. The pillar cracked in half and I understood why the woman had called his hand a sledgehammer. He had just enough time to mutter something before Dodo plunged his thick knee into Hatter's stomach and knocked him to the ground, his hat fluttering off behind him.

I watched in agony, unsure of what to do. Dodo decided for me when he began beating Hatter. He had no way of defending himself against the blows, I couldn't leave him to die.

A quick kick to the nose and Dodo was up and off of Hatter. I rolled him out of the way and threw Dodo a quick punch (I'm ashamed to admit that it wasn't half as good as Hatter's). I flipped him onto his back, relishing in his surprise.

"Come on Hatter." I tugged him to his feet as he smashed the old hat onto his unruly hair. We clumsily ran towards the bus-lift.

"How did you do that?" He asked, instead of answering I helped him into the bus and jabbed the blue button. The bus groaned and shivered its way up past the beautiful library.

"How bad is it?" I asked him. He had propped up against the old, cracked seat of the bus and was writhing and moaning in pain. I grappled with his shirt and tie, surprised but thankful that there was no blood. Until I realized why. "Body armor?" he stopped his theatrics and peeked at me through one eye. "You're not even wounded! You lied to me!" Out of pure anger I slapped the bullet, knowing there would be a bruise. He clenched his teeth but I felt no remorse.

"I was tying to help ya'!" he said desperately.

"By selling my ring?" I knew I was over reacting, but I was so furious with him I couldn't help it. I thought he was dead!

"I didn't know it was the Stone of Wonderland, did I?" _Like that changes anything, it's my damn ring!_ I thought haughtily.

"Well you could have asked me before bringing me here!"

"You wouldn't have come."

"You're damn right I wouldn't, he almost killed me!" I shouted down at Hatter's pathetic form.

"Yeah, well, he actually shot me, so…" he pointed to the deformed bullet. It hadn't even broken the skin and his remark only fueled my anger.

"No. You." I stomped my boot in rage, unable to say anything. "Tell me the truth. What's the Stone of Wonderland?" And he told me. This time I knew he wasn't lying. Part of me hated him, he had tricked me and I couldn't rely on him. But then again... he was the one standing between me and the gun.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for your continued reading! I beseech you: Read, review, and be merry! For soon we have an appointment with the Jabberwock!


	4. I Like Him A Lot

Alice

_I Like Him- A Lot_

* * *

As much as it pained me to admit it, Hatter had been right, I had no idea where I was going. I couldn't ditch him just yet. He led me through a maze of the tallest deserted building's I'd ever seen. I kept my hand on their walls, carefully inching around overgrown plant-life. The contsant threat of the drop lingured. It might have been miles to the ground or it might have been a few meters. I couldn't tell and I didn't care to.

"The looking glass is the only way to get you back home and it's here in the city but it's the most heavily guarded piece of kit in Wonderland." had he forgotten why I needed his godforsaken help in the first place?

"I've got to find Jack first."

"Have you not heard a word I've said?" He stopped and turned around.

"Look I don't know how he got mixed up in this but I know he's not a thief." I'd known him in my world for a few months. He might've been a little forward but he was the sweetest guy I'd ever met. Someone like Jack couldn't steal a ring. He must've been given it, and he was whisked away to this strange place because he gave it to me. It was all because of me. "He was trying to surprise me or sweep me off my feet and some how he got a hold of this ring and it has landed him in a pile of trouble. If it wasn't for me he'd be home safe."

"How did he get a hold of it?" I thought we had established this already.

"Well I don't know…" I put a carefuly placed arm on the other side of him, desprate to get away from his intense stare, but in sqirming around him I only got closer. "The point is I'm the only one who can get him out of this mess." I hurried off in the direction we were headed, hoping I wouldn't run into a fork in the road... sidewalk? Path.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Well I've got the ring I can use it to negotiate his release."

"Ah, no, no..." I stopped and looked at him, did he not realize how powerful negotiation was?

"No?"

"No. You can't negotiate with the Queen she's crazy. You have to cut your losses, you get the hell out of here while you still can." That defeated the point of my coming here in the first place!

"I can't just abandon Jack, he's innocent and besides I like him." Once I said it it sounded rather pitiful.

"Oh you like him?" he mocked.

"Yes." Hatter waltzed away. I felt silly not being able to say that I loved Jack, so I continued. "A lot!" And he stopped and spun around.

"Trust me I know a thing or two about 'liking people' and in time after much chocolate and cream cake 'like' turns into 'what was his name again?'." Even if I didn't like him I felt responisble for his safe return. This man just didn't get the concept of responsibility.

"No, not in my world. Now look, I have a bad record with liking guys-"

"There's a shock." He commented rudely and walked away. I was begining to wonder if he wasn't bi-polar.

"This is the first one that has meant anything. There is no way that I'm going to give him up now." I hoped Jack would understand, he seemed to be the understanding type. I did like him, honestly... I did. I just didn't love him yet. We had only just met...

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry no Jabberwock just yet... needed a little filler. :)


End file.
